


Back In The Saddle

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Begging, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Descriptive Porn, Dirty Talk, Docking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Gay Gabriel Reyes, Insecure Jack Morrison, Insecurity, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Male Friendship, Masks, Military, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Smut, Straight Jack Morrison, Switching, Teasing, Thick Cock - Freeform, Tongue Docking, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vein kink, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel is finally able to drag a rusty and tense Jack to a bar/sex club to find him a hookup. Despite his insecurities, the night ends up being MORE than worth missing his nap.>Important apology in notes





	Back In The Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out to me on Twitter by multiple people that this is offensive to other members of the LGBT+ community since Jack is canonically gay. I myself am pan, and I know I will always have a lot to learn; I meant no harm, and I know my sexuality isn't an excuse. I apologize if this fic offends anyone but I am going to leave it up because I spent a lot of time on it and if you don't like that, feel free to not read it. None of us are perfect and this is just a reminder of that I guess. But there won't be new chapters.
> 
> I have struggled with internalized homophobia for years and I'm sorry that it came through in this fic without my knowing. I will only be writing M/M if I write any more with Jack from now on.

Jack cracks his stiff neck and flexes his sore shoulders, slumping back in his seat and staring out the shuttle window as he sighs. It had been a long day of training and his muscles are screaming at him, begging for rest. He isn't exactly old, but he definitely isn't getting any younger, and every day his shoulders feel a little heavier than the one before. He snorts as he remembers Gabriel saying that he just needs to get laid...maybe the so-called Spanish Casanova was right. Gabriel was always hitting up fresh meat at the local gay bars, and HE never seemed this miserable...

The shuttle shudders to a halt and Jack grabs his training bag, attracting the glances of multiple passengers as he unboards. His muscular build and one in a million looks always earn him attention, usually more than he really wants. Not even his scars and partially mutilated face can ward them off. He quickly steps off, hurrying down the dirty street to his apartment, blonde hair flattening from the rain. Yawning, he climbs the stairs, fumbling for his keys in the dim corridor and cursing under his breath. He starts when he looks up and notices that the door is slightly ajar, sharp military insticts kicking in immediately. The bag slides lightly to the floor as he slips a hidden revolver out of his belt, advancing slowly on the doorway and kicking it open violently with his thick leg.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE, OR YOUR BRAIN IS BECOMING MY NEW WALL DECORATION," he yells, and a tall, dark figure that's rustling through his open refrigerator throws its hands up in shock.

"MIERDA! FUCK! Fucking Christ Jack, calm down, gringo loco," Gabriel growls, stumbling backwards and catching himself on the fridge door.

Jack angrily slams the gun down on the table, crossing his corded arms and glaring harshly at the Reaper. His mercenary friend has a knack for scaring the shit out of him, and took a sick pleasure in it. Quite frankly, Jack is over it.

"You know what, fuck you, you just lost rights to that spare apartment key," Jack hisses, stalking over to the fridge and yanking out a beer. Gabe chuckles, leaning on the door and wiggling his brows as Jack pops the cap, a wide smile painting itself onto his handsome dark face. Jack glances at him in curiosity. 

"Why the fuck are you so happy?" he asks in annoyance, angrily taking a long swig of the beer.

"Well...I know you have tomorrow off...sooo I was gonna propose some bar hopping," Gabe shrugs, the grin widening into something that resembles a cheshire cat.

Jack groans and thunks the bottle down, sitting heavily at the small kitchen table. "Do I LOOK like I wanna go to a bar? I'm taking a shower and going to bed, dammit," he argues, and Gabe shakes his head harshly in refusal. 

"Nope, we're getting you some sweet, sweeeeet pussy tonight," Gabe chuckles, yanking out a chair and sitting next to him. "Unless of course...you've suddenly decided that you like beefcake..." he teases. Gabe has made it known multiple times that he'd willingly plow Jack's ass if he ever decided to experiment with men.

"Uh...nah man, hard pass, sorry," he winces, fighting back a smile. But in all honesty...a club did sound like fun. It had been years since his last sexual exploit, and his body had almost forgotten the slick velvety clutch of a non-silicone pussy.

"...look, I'll go. But don't expect it to be a normal occurrence," Jack sighs as Gabe smiles in triumph, cocking a brow. 

"Wow, that was remarkably easy...finally tired of beating your own meat? And btw, you should find a better hiding place for your pocket pussy, I found it in under 3 minutes," Gabe snickers, ducking as Jack swings at him in annoyance.

Gabe finally annoys him into taking a quick hot shower and grooming his hair, squeezing in a quick shave as Gabe hurries him along in excitement. He reaches for a shirt and Gabe stops him, a look of warning on his face.

"Oh by the way, you're gonna want to hide your identity. These fuckin bars are packed with spies, you can never be too careful."

Jack shrugs and reaches for his visor, slipping it on and adjusting it as the edges seal to fit his sharp bone structure. 

Gabe clicks his tongue, leering. "Shiiiit papi, how the fuck do you fight 'em off in that thing, you look like a cyborg sex god," he flatters, and Jack rolls his eyes behind the glowing visor. He quickly dresses in his favorite outfit: worn-in black jeans, a Skinny Puppy t-shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. Gabe pokes him out the door, locking the door behind them. Jack trudges down the stairs, angry at being torn away from his nap.

This shit better be worth it.

 

Jack blinks up at the massive building and its neon lights as they walk up to the entrance, the deep rhythmic thud of techno music already reverberating through his body. 

"What the fuck..." he whispers as they enter, jaw dropping as much as his mask allows while he surveys the view. It wasn't the interior design that was catching his attention...Gabe had failed to mention that this was a kink bar, clothing optional.

He splutters as a nude woman bumps into him, probably on purpose, holding his hands up to avoid touching anything without permission as she slides by, winking up at him.

He whirls on Gabe, who's already zoned in on a mask donning twink.

"What the fuck man, you couldn't have mentioned what KIND of bar it was??" he hisses, smacking Gabe in the back of the head and trying to avoid bumping into any erect body parts. Gabe laughs easily, shrugging.

"Hey, it's the easiest bar to get laid at, even a prude like you can do it!" 

Jack scowls behind the visor, his voice angry and metallic. "I'm NOT a prude. I just have standards."

He turns on his heel and stalks to the bar, sitting tensely and waving the bartender away. He can't even drink in this fucking visor, and he mutters darkly. In all truthfulness, he knows he's just insecure because of his sexual rustiness. But he can already feel his dominant drive itching to surface, scratching at his brain like a rat in a cage. A sensitive erection is already starting to fill his pants as he watches the bar crowd, eyes lingering on the variety of breasts and...everything else. He can feel his inhibitions loosening as his arousal grows, testosterone and adrenaline flooding his deprived system. He pulls away from the bar as he feels a hand slide up his shoulder, and his visor turns to meet your eyes in an emotionless gaze.

"So what are you - some sort of robot man?" you giggle, leaning against the bar and giving his eyes complete access to the view that lies beneath your revealing, see-through dress. You study the metal visor, your pussy immediately responding. You have a major mask kink, and his is the most attractive you've come across all night. You desperately hope he's into women as you smile up at him, waiting for a response.

"Ah...nah, just an average Joe." He shrugs, slipping around in the seat to face you. He's fucking ripped, and you stare in appreciation, pushing closer to him and smirking. You drop your hand to his thigh, gently rubbing small circles near his obvious boner.

"You an average Joe down here too?" you whisper suggestively, leaning in closer to the mask. His brow shoots up, head tilting.

"Would that be a problem?" he asks, his gruff metallic voice rumbling.

"Course not, I'd happily take whatever you got," you return, sliding even closer so that your pussy is resting on his warm thigh. "With a face and body like this you can get aaaanything you want," you purr, and he warms up to you, your openness helping him shed his insecurities.

"Let me get you a drink?" he offers, waving the bartender over and prompting you to pick whatever you want. His visor turns back to you and he reaches out to slide his masculine hand up your hip, pulling you against him until you're completely straddling his thigh, feet off the floor.

"But before you drink...you sure you wanna get down and dirty?" he whispers, and you nod eagerly. 

"Of course," you smile, and ignore the drink as you slide down to kneel in front of him, hands falling to his bulge. He tenses, pushing you away, and you let him go, sensing his discomfort.

"Shit, is that against the rules here??" he sputters as several bar goers turn their heads in your direction, ready and eager to watch the public blowjob if he consents to it.

"Honey, anything goes here as long as everyone consents," you giggle, and he pauses as you slide back up, straddling his thigh again. "Sorry, I just assumed...most people that come here are exhibitionists."

"I uh, I've just never done anything public before," he says, and you wrap your arms around his muscular neck, leaning in to nuzzle it and inhale his expensive cologne. You moan into his neck and he grips your ass, grunting slightly as your knee stimulates his cock through his pants.

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's totally fine...they've got some really nice private rooms in the back," you suggest, reaching down to slip your hand against his bulge and rub him. He feels big, despite his confusing response to your size inquiry, and an electric thrill fizzles up your spine. You honestly don't care what he's packing, but you're always excited to come across the rare beast.

You slide off, downing your drink quickly and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the back rooms eagerly. You slip into one that appears unused, sliding the velvet fabric cover closed as he runs his hands up your sides, cupping your breasts through your dress. You moan and twist around, shoving him hard so that he stumbles and trips over the edge of the lush couch, falling back onto it and staring at you with raised brows. You kneel in front of him again and he moans in excitement, spreading his legs wide to allow you access.

You work quickly, pulling your dress down to let your breasts fall out, and his cock visibly twitches in appreciation. You unzip him, thick bulge pushing out eagerly, pronounced by his briefs. You lean in to suck at the head, and he groans in response, chest heaving. After working the slit open you pull him out, gasping excitedly. 

He's not as long as you'd first gauged, maybe around 6 inches, but he's THICK, which is what had thrown you off at first. Abundant blue veins pattern his pale skin, and a fat, flared, pink head peaks out at you from underneath a velvety foreskin. His legs are tense as hell, and you wonder if he's insecure. He really has nothing to be insecure about size wise - although reality doesn't matter much with insecurity - so you assume that it must be over his foreskin, veins, or just the situation itself. You rub his thighs soothingly, quickly smiling up at him and reaching into your purse to pull out a feminine wipe, gently sliding back the soft foreskin to freshen him, leaving the packet out for yourself to use later on.  
You pull his foreskin forward and squeeze it between your thumb and forefinger, rolling it across the tip until he gasps out a little groan of ecstasy.

"Fuck..." he moans, gripping the couch cushion as you work him, leaning forward to push your tongue deep into the foreskin. He jolts, bucking slightly, visor staring fixedly down at you, brows furrowed in pleasure. You continue docking him, fucking the fresh foreskin with your tongue until you feel slippery precum against your eager tongue. You withdraw and start to jerk him off, licking the drops of precum out of his slit as you work him.

"Shit, I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up," he warns, hand sliding down to nudge your fist off of him. He reaches back to pull out his wallet, opening it and retrieving a silicone cock ring.

"Oooooooh fancy," you tease as he works it down over himself, stretching and snapping it under his tight balls. He grunts and sits up, reaching down to grab your arm roughly and pull you up, gruff voice growling at you. You're thrilled at this show of dominance now that he's finally come out of his shell, and he yanks his jacket off, tossing it across the room as you stare up at him. You lean forward and unbutton his jeans, letting them slide down to his ankles. He grabs your jaw and shoves you away, rumbling out a laugh.

"Mm-mm, you stay right there and don't even think about moving," he warns, and you pout, flopping back down onto the couch. You take this chance to lay down two complimentary towels over the couch and discreetly freshen yourself with a wipe, turning back and tossing it into the trash bin. He's now completely naked, and you gape at him in awe. His muscles are gorgeous, and the scars only enhance his beauty in your eyes. He crawls up on top of you and pins you down, sliding up next to you and trailing a strong hand up your trembling thigh. The sexual tension has drawn on for too long and you're desperate for a rough and punishing fuck.

His thick fingers nuzzle between your folds and slide into you, two at first with a third quickly joining them. You moan at the stretch, digging your nails into his arm as he starts to fuck you roughly. Your hips grind down against his hand and he brings his face down to yours, moaning gently behind the visor.

You reach out to pull his face even closer to yours, licking and kissing the visor as you sob out desperate little moans. He growls and ruts against your hip, his precum creating a slick patch on your leg. You finally mewl in exasperation, reaching out to grab his cock and tug desperately, catching the foreskin between your fingers and tugging it. His coated fingers withdraw and he reaches up to pinch a nipple to punish your desperation, drawing a slightly pained squeak out of you. You wiggle out of your dress and he yanks it roughly down over your hips, tossing it to the floor on top of his own clothes. He crawls on top of you and then slides off the edge of the low couch, pulling your hips with him and placing a heel on each of his broad shoulders as he kneels.

After nuzzling your right leg he pauses, reaching down to pump his girthy cock with a gorgeous veiny hand. Your hips buck in annoyance and you whine at the teasing, aching to have his thick cock buried in your pussy. He lets go of his dick and reaches up to caress your throat, closing his hand around it and squeezing gently.

"You're such a little slut for me, you're starving for this thick cock aren't you, whore?" he rasps, voice now even thicker with arousal. 

"Yes please fuck me, PLEASE, I can't take it anymore daddy," you sob, eyes widening at the fact that you'd let the d-word slip without warning him. He cocks his head and laughs deeply, choking you a little harder.

"Oooooh, daddy huh? You're kinkier than I thought," he teases, but he doesn't back out or ask you not to use it. "I'm gonna give you daddy's thick cock, if you want it so badly," he growls, finally reaching down to line himself up. You babble desperately as he rubs himself against your folds, and at long last slams home into your dripping cunt.

You scream in pleasure and pain at the ultra-stretched sensation, and he pauses as you adjust, gently rocking to help your pleasure build. Your head lolls as he reaches down to rub your clit, quietly whispering a stream of dirty talk to you as you begin to grind your hips down into the flat, scratchy plane of his groin. He arches his back and creates a cradle for your hips, allowing you to grind down onto him with more leverage. You pant and beads of sweat roll down your body as you fuck yourself on him, his groans of praise and appreciation driving you on through the strain. When you begin to tire he takes over, straightening his back and holding your hips as he slams into you, fucking you senseless with his seemingly endless well of military trained energy. His groans have reached a fever pitch, and you're sure he would've cum by now if not for the cockring. 

"Jesus fucking christ baby," he sobs, slamming into you so hard that you slide back and forth across the velvet couch, unable to hold back your screams and groans. This position lets his cock reach deep, and his medium length ensures that he only just barely taps your cervix with his roughest thrusts. He's quite literally the perfect size for you.

You start to feel your orgasm build, and you let him know by arching up off the couch. You gasp through the haze of pleasure as he quickly switches up his angle so that his thick, flared head slams against your G-spot with each thrust. He laughs loudly through the groans.

"This old dog's learned a few tricks," he pants as you buck against him, finally launching into your orgasm full-force. Your eyes roll back and you tense, clutching the velvet cushions in ecstasy. 

"FUCK!! DADDYYYYY! YES!!!!" you scream, your silky pussy pulsing and clenching down on him greedily. He trembles, moaning and utterly desperate to find his own release. You slump back into the couch as your orgasm weakens, eagerly reaching down to push him out and help him cum. His cock is an angry shade of purplish-red now, and his balls aren't faring any better. 

He lets out a tiny wail as you manhandle him, stretching the ring to wiggle it up and over his balls. He instantly reaches down to pump himself, the slick noise of male masturbation filling the room as his groans escalate. Tensing, he shuffles forward and reaches down to cup his balls, letting his head loll back as thick, creamy spurts of warm cum shoot onto you, some of them even going as far up as your throat. He sobs and sags forward, milking himself of the last drops and rolling to the side, chest heaving as he lays back on the couch with you. 

You slide down to gently nuzzle his softening cock and lick him clean, again docking him to clean the cum out of his soft foreskin. He shudders at the overstimulation and eventually pushes you off, pulling you close to cuddle in the afterglow. Eventually you sit up, reaching down for the wipes and cleaning yourself off, then reaching over to wipe him off.

"Thanks," he grunts, sitting up with you and running a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"So...I never got your name," you prompt, hoping to get his number and make this amazing one night stand become a MANY night stand. 

"Oh...shit, sorry, not very gentlemanly of me not to introduce myself," he chuckles in apology. "My name's Jack," he sighs, getting up and gathering his clothes, asking you yours.

"Look..." he says as he pulls his jacket back on, helping you slide back into your dress. "Uh...I was wondering if I could get your number?" he asks, his insecurity from before returning as he stands tensely. 

"I thought you'd never ask," you beam happily, taking his phone and entering it for him. He texts you and his eyebrows wiggle when your phone buzzes. 

You cross your arms in exasperation. "Seriously?"

He holds up his hands in defense, laughing. "Hey, you can never be too sure," he jokes as you open the velvet fabric door. He pecks his mask to your forehead and makes sure you have arrangements to get home safely, sitting at the bar again as you leave.

Gabriel eventually saunters up, shooting Jack a wide grin and slapping his arm. "Glad to know my boy finally got his dick wet again," he beams, pulling him up off the chair. Multiple people are glancing at them and chuckling. A slight blush creeps up the back of Jack's neck as he notices, following Gabe back through the crowd to the exit.

"What was that all about?" he asks nervously as various women wink at him and blow kisses.

Gabe giggles gleefully. "Let's just say you guys were the loudest couple in the house tonight and leave it at that," he snickers, bolting out the door as Jack slinks out behind him, trying to appear angry but failing.

Jack had to hand it to him, the night had DEFINITELY been worth it.


End file.
